Diario de un Alquimista
by Vladik
Summary: El propio titulo lo indica, basado en algunos hechos del anime de FMA
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

"La Alquimia es una ciencia con la que se comprende la estructura de una materia, la descompone y después, la recompone. Sin embargo, puesto que es una ciencia, los principios de la naturaleza son todavía aplicables…

Sólo puedes crear algo con una cierta masa, a partir de algo con esa misma masa, es el primer principio del Intercambio equivalente…

Este principio establece que para ganar algo, debes presentar algo del mismo valor.

Quizás la lección es…que la gente no puede ganar nada sin sacrificios…" 

Recuerdo estas palabras que una vez alguien me dijo…

Alguien a quien difícilmente olvidaré…

Alguien a quien debo estar hoy aquí…

Alguien que lo perdió todo, pero a su vez ganó su lucha… 

¿Quién es? Bueno, digamos que mi inspiración, junto a él he convivido y he vivido mil aventuras y disparates inimaginables…Entré a formar parte en el ejército el mismo día que él… 

Me presento…Kaede Elthmyar…

…Alquimista de la Niebla.


	2. Capitulo 1: Un perro del ejército

**Capitulo 1: Un perro del ejército**

Nací en una familia humilde de Ciudad Central. Allí fui a la escuela y fui creciendo, rodeado por todo lo que pasaba en aquel lugar y a la vez cegado y confundido por el tejido de trampas y mentiras que el ejército montaba. Si lo pienso, aún me culpo por haber estado tan ciego, pero por aquel entonces era un niño y era incapaz de comprender lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y tan sólo era capaz de adaptarme una y otra vez a los cambios que allí se producían.

Por aquel entonces tan solo me interesaba por una cosa, los Alquimistas Nacionales. Quería llegar a ser como ellos, realmente me fascinaban, tanto ellos como su fuente de poder, la Alquimia. Así fue como a mis nueve años de edad empecé a estudiar la Alquimia, con un viejo maestro que vivía en una de las zonas más adineradas de Ciudad Central.

Mi aprendizaje fue intenso y avanzaba muy rápidamente, pero mi maestro apenas me prestaba atención, me daba todos los días las bases de algún circulo de transmutación y me hacía leer y releer libros y más libros que tan solo contenían rasgos superficiales de la Alquimia en sí, y después, cuando había realizado alguna transmutación compleja, ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla, y por supuesto, mucho menos a felicitarme. Esto hizo el aprendizaje muy duro y monótono, si no hubiera sido por mi determinación por llegar a ser Alquimista hubiera abandonado mis estudios. Es una de las cosas por las que me siento orgulloso hoy en día, mi evolución dentro del campo de la Alquimia fue gracias a mí.

Ya hacía cuatro años desde que empecé mi aprendizaje sobre la Alquimia, y durante aquellos meses, empezó una guerra, la guerra contra los Ishbalitas. Aquella masacre a manos del ejército, aquella matanza a llevada a cabo por los Alquimistas Nacionales. De haberlo sabido, me habría cuestionado por primera vez si de verdad quería ser o no un Alquimista de élite. Pero como en todas las sociedades, la información que llegaba a los civiles no eran más que un constante telar de engaño, tejido con mentiras.

Después de esa guerra, decidí dejar a mi maestro para irme a perfeccionar mis habilidades por mi cuenta, al fin y al cabo era lo que había estado haciendo desde que empecé a aprender con él, pero esta vez, mejoraría a mi manera, no a base de estúpidos libros sin interés, había adquirido suficiente experiencia como para elaborar mi camino hacia "mi" Alquimia.

Me despedí de mis padres, y mi hermana mayor. Me eché la mochila al hombro y emprendí aquel viaje, que me llevaría a mejorar mis habilidades y a descubrir el verdadero significado de la Alquimia…

Los dos años que pasé estudiando por mi cuenta se hicieron duros, pero desarrollé la suficiente habilidad, como para crear mi propio circulo de transmutación. Lo creé y lo adopté como mío, mi trabajo estaba impreso en él, y tengo que decir que ese círculo aún me acompaña, pues es sin duda la fuente de mi poder, con él, elaboraba toda clase de transformaciones. Al principio era inestable, pero lo fui mejorando cada vez más, hasta el punto en que yo mismo creía que era perfecto, en aquel momento no supe lo equivocado que estaba. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ciudad Central, 1911  
Sede Principal del Ejército

Por fin había llegado el día del examen para aspirar al título de Alquimista Nacional. Todos los aspirantes nos encontrábamos en un patio gigante, en el interior del recinto que ocupaba la Sede Principal del Ejército. Aquella era la prueba "práctica", por denominarla de algún modo. 

El examen para Alquimista Nacional se dividía en dos partes. Previamente me habían sometido a un interrogatorio, una forma simple para lavarte el cerebro y ponerte plenamente a su disposición, nada que no pudiera arreglar un poco de teatro. La segunda parte era la parte práctica, en la que nos encontrábamos, en la cual, como es obvio, tendríamos que mostrar nuestras habilidades con la Alquimia.

La prueba era sencilla, a partir de unos pocos materiales que los examinadores nos ofrecían deberíamos crear algo, lo suficientemente imponente, para impresionar a los jueces.

Los jueces…Entre ellos se encontraban varios Alquimistas Nacionales, entre los cuales destacaba el Alquimista de la Llama, el Coronel Roy Mustang. También se encontraba entre ellos King Bradley, el Fuhrer, con su semblante inexpresivo y su característico parche en el ojo, no me caía bien.

Eché un vistazo a los aspirantes…Al parecer, yo era el más joven de allí. O así lo creía porque mis oídos captaron algo…

-…y Edward Elric, 12 años. Estos son todos los aspirantes

_¿Qué? ¿12 años?_

Incline un poco mi cuerpo, y allí estaba oculto entre dos aspirantes mas que median un metro y medio más que él…Pelo rubio, recogido en una trenza. Vestía un traje negro y pos encima llevaba una gabardina roja con un símbolo a la espalda. Portaba guantes en ambas manos y unas botas algo grandes, en consideración con su cuerpo…

_Joder! Que bajito es!_

No le hice mucho caso, simplemente me sorprendió el hecho de ver a un niño de 12 años presentándose para ser Alquimista Nacional.

Llegó mi turno, tracé mi circulo de transmutación en el suelo, y poniendo las manos sobre él, lo activé…El resultado…Una maqueta a escala de toda Ciudad Central, con todo lujo de detalles y inscripciones…

Miré a los jueces, la mayoría parecían complacidos…

_No si, aquí el peloteo, aún servirá y todo!_

Pasé la mano por encima de la maqueta y esta se deshizo, convirtiéndose en una cálida niebla que envolvió mi cuerpo y fue esparciéndose hasta desaparecer. Ocupé mi lugar en la fila de nuevo y esperé a que todos los aspirantes acabaran su respectiva demostración, pero uno de ellos, quiso sobresalir demasiado y su creación se vino abajo, peligrando así la vida de todos nosotros…

Me preparé para intentar transmutar aquella masa de "escombros" que se venía encima de nosotros a toda velocidad. No obstante, no hizo falta. El chico de los 12 años se puso en el centro y como si de un demonio se tratara realizó una transmutación perfecta. Aún así, pocos se dieron cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, y yo estaba entre esos pocos. Aquel chico, había transmutado aquellos materiales, sin usar circulo de transmutación, y los jueces se habían dado cuenta, a lo que comentaban en voz baja aquel suceso, y se comían con la mirada al chico.

Al principio, sólo fui capaz de sentir envidia de aquel chico, a lo que se me escapó una frase que era tabú…

- Joder con el enano, no? – Dije en voz baja

Una mano toco mi espalda, y me giré para ver quién era… 

- Hey, tu…A QUIEN LE ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE APENAS SE LE VE, EH?

- NADIE HA DICHO ESO!! – le grité pegando nuestras frentes

A los dos nos salía humo por las orejas…

_Será arrogante el desgraciado…_

No me caía bien el enano ese, definitivamente… 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Llegué a mi casa una vez acabado el examen, y simplemente me senté a esperar. Si me habían elegido, me harían llegar una notificación citándome para ir a recoger mi diploma y el reloj de plata que caracterizaba a los Alquimistas Nacionales. Dudaba que llegara con tanta rapidez, así que me fui a dormir. 

Al día siguiente, cuando desperté y fui corriendo al buzón… Allí había un sobre con el sello del ejército impreso. Mis ojos se iluminaron, fui corriendo a la Sede Principal y me presenté donde citaba la carta. Pero como en todos los sitios así, me hicieron esperar un buen rato… 

Mientras esperaba me fijé que el enano también estaba allí. Refunfuñé. Inspeccioné la sala, estaba vacía, sólo algunos objetos de decoración, como una armadura que estaba al lado del chico.

_¿Es posible que solo hayamos pasado nosotros dos?_

En ese momento, escuché una voz que provenía de…¡¿La armadura?! Me quedé a cuadros, aquella armadura estaba hablando, su voz era la de un niño, pero eso daba igual, esa armadura estaba hablando…Ambos debieron notar mi reacción, pues no esperaron a que preguntara…

- Es una transmutación de Alma…El alma de mi hermano pequeño está fijada en esta armadura mediante la Alquimia – me dijo el bajito

- Me llamo Alphonse Elric, y este es mi hermano, Edward – dijo la armadura

- Yo soy…

- ¡¡ELTHMYAR!! ¡¡KAEDE ELTHMYAR!! – sonó una voz a nuestras espaldas

Acompañé a aquel oficial sin decir nada mientras aún tenía en mi cabeza a aquellos dos…

_Una transmutación del Alma, ¿Por qué?_

Seguí al hombre que me guiaba, por estrechos pasillos que parecían conducir a ninguna parte, y empezaba a impacientarme…

- No te preocupes – me sorprendió la voz de mi acompañante 

Me quedé mirándolo sin saber que decir…

- Esos dos son un enigma, eh? – se refería a los hermanos Elric – Te llevarás bien con ellos, son un encanto!

Arqueé una ceja, intentando asimilar esto último…Lo de "encanto"… 

- Lo siento… - rió mi compañero – Acabo de tener una hija y tengo que ir acostumbrándome!

- Enhorabuena… - acerté a decir

- Perdona, aún no me he presentado… - dijo al instante – Soy el General de Brigada, Maes Hughes. Encantado, Kae-kun.

- Igualmente… - dije secamente

No dejaba de sorprenderme, ahora me acababa de llamar Kae-kun.

_Parece simpático, ¡pero por dios que mis superiores no sean como él!_

Al fin, llegamos a una sala…

- Yo me tengo que ir a por Ed – me dijo, y me dio un ligero empujón hacia el interior de la estancia.

Cuando se cerró la puerta tras de mí, recorrí con la mirada la habitación. Tres mesas, las dos más próximas a mí estaban ocupadas por dos oficiales del ejército. Al lado de la mesa más alejada permanecía de pie la figura de una oficial rubia, cuyo pelo estaba recogido por detrás. En la mesa estaba sentado Roy Mustang, el Alquimista de la Llama. Me acerqué a la mesa lentamente, pero antes de llegar, el Coronel me lanzó un objeto metálico, que recogí en el aire, contemplando que se trataba del reloj de plata que se les entregaba a los Alquimistas Nacionales.

- Enhorabuena – dijo sin apartar la mirada de un documento que tenía entre las manos – Ya eres…

- Un perro del ejército – terminó la frase Edward Elric mientras entraba en la sala.


End file.
